The Browser War
The Browser War. In this project, a great war rages around the world, with four major allegiances: the British-American Empire (IE), the French Empire (Firefox), the Russian Empire (Chrome) and the Ukrainian Empire (Opera). They were called browser Unions, they started on june 2008, countries would combine to make economic unions, but on june 2012, countries invaded others for there land, in the 1st browser war, Egypt invades Gabon for Eqautorial Guinea, Burundi leaves the Egypt union, Egypt gives Equatorial Guinea back to Gabon. In the 2nd browser war, Iran leaves the China union, Qatar leaves the Israel union, Spain invades Portugal, Guinea invades Sierra Leone, Egypt Invades Morocco for Western Sahara wich makes Mauritania and Western Sahara Disputed territories, United states invades Mexico, Guatemala invades every central american country but Belize and Panama. china invades iran over irans territory, iran becomes disputed but gets in a war with china, at this point the 2nd browser war turns into world war 3. China wins against iran and takes iran's land. USA gives Mexico back there land, Mexico invades Guatemala. Sierra Leone invades Guinea and gets it's land back. Slovakia aparts France. Russia invades Qatar and Israel and takes Saudi Arabia, that makes Kuwait UAE and Oman apart Israel, UAE invades Oman. Russia invades Moldova, Slovakia, France and takes Czech Republic, And Ukraine that makes ukraine and belarus split apart, It also makes Belarus the leader of the Opera union, Thailand invades Brunei, Myanmar aparts China and invades Bangaledesh and Laos, France gives Brazil French Guiana, after Brazil invades Peru, All life is knocked off of Western Sahara, So Egypt and Morocco stop fighting, Egypt invades Sierra Leone, Zimbabwe, South Africa and takes Zambia, And Guinea that makes Guinea Bissau and Liberia split apart. Lebanon aparts Israel. China invades Myanmar to make Laos and Bangaledesh there own nations again. Russia invades UAE that makes Oman it's own nation again. Guyana want's French Guiana, So Brazil gives it to them. Western Sahara gets life back on it and is a nation. China let's Iran become it's own nation again. Djibouti aparts the Egypt union. Russia invades albania and france and takes romania, that makes greece and bulgaria there own nations, greece invades bulgaria. Egypt invades Chad, that makes the Central African Republic split apart. The 4th browser war, Egypt invades Guinea Bissau. Russia invades Greece, that makes Bulgaria it's own nation again. Russia let's Greece become it's own nation again, so Greece invades Bulgaria again. Egypt invades the Central African Republic. Egypt gives the Central African Republic back it's land. Egypt gives Chad back it's land, Chad invades the Central African Republic after. North Korea does not want to be apart of China anymore, so China let's it go, South Korea become it's own nation again to. Egypt let's Guinea Bissau become it's own nation again. The 5th browser war, Brazil invades Guyana and takes French Guiana, Egypt gives Zambia back to South Africa, making Zimbabwe its own nation again, Egypt invades Burundi, China lets Myanmar become its own nation again, and Myanmar invades Bangladesh and Laos, China invades Iran, And Russia invades Sweden and takes Norway. Egypt invades Gabon and takes Equatorial Guinea, then invades South Africa and takes Zambia, and invades Zimbabwe, Russian invades China and takes Turkmenistan. Egypt gives Equatorial Guinea back to Gabon, but Russia and China go to war over Turkmenistan. Russia wins the war against China, and keeps Turkmenistan. Russia invades Greece, that makes Bulgaria its own nation again. Category:The Browser War